


Athrú atá le Teacht

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Gailge | Irish Language, Gen, Introspection, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tá nóiméad mar a bhfuil amhras ar Ayla go bhfuil athrú ag teacht.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Athrú atá le Teacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impending Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052920) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



D’fhéach Ayla amach ó shábháilteacht a uaimh, agus an tintreach á fheiceáil ar na spéire. Taobh thiar di, bhí Whinney neadaithe ina cochán, obair roinnt laethanta chun níos mó compord a thabhairt don chapall.   


Bhí Leanbh amuigh ansin, ach bhí a fhios aici go mbeadh sé sábháilte. Ba leon mór láidir é agus bhí a fhios aige conas maireachtáil.

Gearradh an t-aer, de réir mar a d’athraigh an brú aeir agus an teocht ag titim. Go gairid, bheadh an stoirm anseo, agus ansin bheadh níos mó aistrithe chuig a trá, go dtí an tír.

Bhraith sí crith ar acnámg dhroma, agus na taibhsí ag brú níos gaire.   



End file.
